Una nueva vida
by KiMi10
Summary: [Matt & Sora] Empieza con una cita y termina embarazada... TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1

**Aviso:** Este _fanfinc, aunque no es real, tiene comentarios no aptos para niños, sólo adolescente ¿de acuerdo? Bueno si lo quieren leer esta bien pero si no saben algo, porfa no se lo pregunten a su mamá, mejor búsquenlo en un diccionario. Jejeje sólo bromeo. Y dejen REVIEW!!_

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Por KiMi10

Capitulo 1

**La confusión lleva al... suicidio**

_   
  
_  
En el horizonte de una calle oscura, camina un chico de negro, trae puesto un sombrero del mismo color, pantalón y chamarra de piel igual. La calle es muy larga y solo tres postes de luz la iluminan, allí se oye todo sonido humano y animal, desde los grillos cantando hasta un bebé chillando. Pero a él no le importaba nada, solo pensar en lo apenas hablado con su novia. No estaba listo, todo sucedió tan rápido que solo le echo la culpa y huyo de ella. Él la amaba y ella también, pero ¿un bebé? Estaban listos para eso, llevaban 2 años de noviazgo, 3 peleas y varias confusiones, su amor era tan grande que una simple pelea no los separaba, pero ahora era distinto, un niño, una criatura que nació por el amor de ellos, por la pasión que sentían al crearlo.El chico caminaba muy lento, mirando al suelo, fumando un cigarro ya por acabarse, oyó una terrible pelea en la casa del lado izquierdo de él. Se oían los llantos de una joven y los gritos histéricos de su padre. No quiso hacer nada, sus problemas eran grandes y su confusión mayor. Seguramente su padre le diría que se casara con la chica, pero él no estaba listo para sostener una familia, con su mísero empleo apenas le ayudaba a su padre. La música era su don, pero ¿quién quisiera contratar a un  
desconocido? No conocía a nadie de ese medio. Siguió caminando, pateo una lata de atún que estaba ya vacía y sin nada. ¿Abortar? Eso le vino a la cabeza al ver la lata vacía. Abortar, esa palabra sonaba horrible, pero era una opción, no, no, no, ¿matar a un niño? No era correcto, mejor olvidar esa opción y seguir pensando. Siguió caminando, ya con mas prisa, se oían las nubes rugir y truenos ahogados, hoyo perfectamente a unos chicos teniendo relaciones, la chica gemía y el chico igual, se oían voces de jóvenes, concentrados en sentir el placer que siento con ella, con esa chica que ahora tenia a una criatura en su vientre, ¿y el padre? Era él. El chico estaba muy triste y confundido "¿cómo paso?, solo fue una cita y terminamos en las sabanas de su cuarto, ella me sedujo yo... solo respondí." decía su mente confusa. "Yo se lo pregunte muchas veces, si estaba lista, ella dio el sí, apoyando su cuerpo en el mío y diciéndome cosas en el oído, que me hacían explotar  
como un globo por tanto aire. Su voz, que según yo, era la de un ángel. Y al estar ahí en su cama, sonaba sensual y lenta. Debo admitir que lo disfrute, y mucho, fue mi primera vez y según ella también la suya." –pensaba. Por fin termino la calle, doblo a la derecha y siguió su rumbo. Recordaba cada palabra, cada gemido, cada sentimiento y el calor de su cuerpo, todo era maravilloso. Según la chica, tomo los anticonceptivos antes pero ¿cuál antes? Todo fue tan rápido que no sabía a que "antes" se refería. Entro al edificio, subió las escaleras hasta que llego a su piso, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y estaba su hermano menor viendo la televisión con  
su novia.  
  
-hola hermano -dijo este feliz de verlo  
  
-hola TK, buenas noches Kari -dijo sin mirarla.  
  
-buenas noches Matt.  
  
Paso tranquilo y sin hacer alboroto, entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama. La conciencia le remordía, le ardía, le pesaba. Todo en su cuarto le recordaba a ella, ella diseñaba su ropa, de rock, puesto que su sueño era ese, ser un Rock Star, pero ahora veía ese sueño tan lejos que ya no lo animaba tanto como antes. 

Se oyó el celular de él:  
  
-¿hola? -dijo levantándose  
  
-Matt, ¡¡ven a mi casa ahora!!-dijo llorando Mimi.  
  
-Lo siento, no estoy de ánimos para hablar con alguien -dijo molesto  
  
-esto es serio Matt, Sora piensa abortar -decía llorando- quiere suicidarse ¡¡Matt ven ahora mismo!! -grito en lagrimas.  
  
-¿qué? -dijo sorprendido- voy en seguida, ¿donde están?  
  
-en mi casa, Sora tiene un cuchillo en mi cuarto y no quiere abrir ¡¡ven rápido!! -dijo llorando y gritando a la vez.  
  
Colgó asustado, tomo sus pantuflas y corrió a la puerta.  
  
-¿quién era Matt? -dijo su hermano  
  
-Mimi, Sora piensa suicidarse -dijo tomando su abrigo  
  
-¿qué? -gritaron los dos a la vez- vamos contigo -dijo TK, tomando sus cosas.  
  
-de acuerdo, los espero abajo -dijo saliendo.  
  
Corrió hasta su auto, lo saco del estacionamiento y vio a su hermano y a Kari- suban- dijo Matt apurado. Kari lloraba y TK la consolaba

-todo va estar bien, Matt ¿ya hablaste a la policía? -pregunto TK  
  
-no sé si Mimi lo haya hecho, creo que si. Llamare a Joe, él es médico de digimons y humanos -saco su celular, manejaba muy aprisa, marcando el teléfono de su amigo.  
  
-Matt, con cuidado -dijo TK nervioso- casi atropellas a un perro.  
  
-¿hola Joe? -dijo Matt ignorando a su hermano- si, lo sé -dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Joe- te veo allá -dijo colgando.  
  
-Matt -dijo sollozando Kari- ¿por qué crees que Sora se quiera...? –dijo evitando decir la cruel palabra que Sora quería hacer realidad.  
  
-es que... hoy, hace unas horas... ¡¡demonios!! -dijo deteniéndose por el semáforo- sora me confirmo su embarazo -dijo temblando.  
  
-¿qué? -dijeron los dos sorprendidos  
  
-si y por favor no me hagan mas preguntas, me siento muy mal –dijo sollozando, arranco con el verde apenas prendiéndose. Paso 4 cuadras mas y por fin llego a la lujosa casa de Mimi, a sus 15 años ya vivía sola.

Entro corriendo:  
  
-¿dónde esta? -dijo Matt tomando a Mimi de los hombros.  
  
-Sora... Sora... ¡¡NOO!! -repetía llorando.  
  
-¿D"NDE ESTA? -le grito Matt 

-¡¡AHÍ, AHÍ!! -apunto llorando Mimi- no quiere abrirme.  
  
Matt camino asustado al cuarto de Mimi- Amor, soy yo, déjame pasar –decía tratando hacer que su voz sonara tranquila y segura- no quiero que te mueras, amor, no te he dado mi respuesta.  
  
-¡¡LARGATE!! -se hoyo el mas horrible grito de odio, y ese grito provenía de Sora- yo soy la culpable y yo acabare con la culpa. ¡¡Déjame!! –grito sollozando.  
  
-no tienes la culpa, creo que me confundí pero yo... - el famoso "casate conmigo" no le salía, su misma voz sabia que no estaba listo para decirlo-te amo -recompenso con ese dúo que siempre funcionaba.  
  
-Matt, yo también -dijo apoyándose en la puerta- pero ¡¡no quiero tener un hijo!! no estoy lista solo soy... una niña... -dijo cayendo al piso y apoyándose en la puerta- me gusta sentir que un ser tuyo esta en mí ¡¡pero no estoy lista!! -grito llorando.  
  
-Yo tampoco -dijo llorando Matt- eso fue lo que me hizo decir lo que no sentía, el miedo me invadió. Yo tampoco estoy listo, pero por ti... –dijo mandándole un beso muy tronado- te amo, sal de ahí -dijo tocando la perilla- ábreme.  
  
Sonaron las ruidosas sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia.  
  
-¡¡¡no quiero escándalo!!! -dijo Sora llorando y furiosa- ¡¡váyanse!! –se oyó un objeto de vidrio caer con fuertemente al suelo- Matt diles que se  
vayan, solo quiero estar contigo. -dijo la chica volviendo repentinamente a la puerta.  
  
Matt le hizo una seña a Mimi para que fuera a decírselo a los policías.  
  
-ya amor, ya fueron a decirles, déjame pasar -dijo Matt acariciando la puerta- por favor.  
  
Sora abrió la puerta, Matt la vio, se veía muy lastimada, su cara estaba tan mojada y sus ojos con muchas ojeras. El chico la abrazo, y esta cayo en sus brazos.- todo esta bien -dijo Matt acariciándole el cabello.  
  
-Matt, te amo -dijo la chica apretándolo con mucho cariño- ¿aun piensas que soy una cualquiera? -dijo separándose poco de él.  
  
-ya te dije que lo dije sin pensar -dijo el chico acercándose a ella lentamente, mirándola a los ojos y después a sus labios.  
La chica se acerco también, oprimiendo sus labios con los de él, abrió un poco la boca para sentir el sabor que no sentía desde hace días por aquella discusión. Su sabor no había cambiado, cambio de posición demostrando querer probar mas, sus manos se encontraron y se abrazaron fuertemente. La chica para despedir los labios del chico, los oprimió con mucho cariño y se despego de aquel sabor que no quería olvidar.  
Rieron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia sus amigos. La policía se fue, entendiendo el temor de la chica. Joe se quedo ahí, admirando el amor de sus amigos.  
  
**Notas de mí:**  
¿qué les parece? Espero que sea de su agrado, cuando lo escribí estaba pensando en ese beso... espero que lo haya descrito bien. Voy a seguir con el fanfic, no preocupen, así que esperen. Mi mail para cualquier sugerencia, comentario, felicitación o cualquier duda


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hola!! Jejeje, si me cambie de nick porke si mi olvido la contraseña :P, perdón, perdón, soy algo distraída. Espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo 2 porke me esmere mucho eh? Bueno jejeje, para el lemon es después porke, eso es un flash-back ¿entiendes? Y bueno, aunke estes peke, (yo también lo estoy) lo voy a intentar poner, a ver si me sale ¿ok? Bueno este es el 3 capitulo y espero que les guste ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! _

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Por KiMi10

Capitulo 3

**El rival: Dan**

-¿por qué te pusiste tan nervioso, Matt? -pregunta TK a su hermano mayor 

-No me puse nervioso, solo que ya es tarde -dijo manejando tranquilamente

-Ah si, las 11 es muy tarde, vamos Matt, hemos llegado mas tarde –dijo cansado de las malas mentiras de su hermano- además tu fuiste el que animo  
a todos a contar sus... eh... sus "locuras" –empezó a reír.

-Sí, pero ya es tarde y mañana hay clases -dijo dando vuelta al volante- y ponte el cinturón, que hay una patrulla.

-Ah, si -dijo abrochándoselo- pero no me cambies de tema, dime. Somos hermanos -dijo intentando sacarle la sopa.

-Es que si les digo que no he hecho nada con Sora, no me van a creer, o tal vez apuestan tonterías por intentar que yo le haga algo a Sora y eso no quiero que pase -dijo deteniéndose- además me sorprendiste mucho con lo de tú y Kari eh?

-jejejeje -dijo volteándose para que su hermano no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas- ya esta en verde -dijo apuntando al semáforo.

Al día siguiente, Matt pasaba por Tai y Sora para ir a la Universidad. Tai amaneció con ojeras y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, y Sora lo esperaba  
afuera de su casa.

-Hola chicos, buenos días -dice Sora con entusiasmo. 

-Hola Sora ¿viste a Mimi ayer? Le hable como nueve veces. -dice Tai tomando café.

-Si, se fue todo el día de compras con Yolei, Kari y Cody –dice abrochándose el cinturón

-¿con Cody? -dice Matt incrédulo- ¿y porque fue con puras chicas?

-Cody quería comprar unos útiles y una patineta nueva, y no solo fue con chicas, fue con dos amigos suyos. -dice Sora riéndose

-Pues hubieras dicho con chicos también, ya me estaba asustando -dice Tai riéndose.

Al llegar, Tai encontró a Mimi y se fueron juntos a clases, mientras que Sora y Matt caminaban por los pasillos, buscando su salón.

-y ¿dónde estuviste ayer? -pregunta Sora con inquietud- me quede estudiando en mi casa.

-es que los chicos hicieron fiesta y dijeron solo hombres, no te ofendas, pero te deje un mensaje. -dice apenado

-si, "Sora estoy con los chicos" gritos de Tai, tuyos y de Davis, que bonito mensaje ¿eh? -dice la chica enojada

-jejeje, eh bueno, tu sabes, los chicos...

-los chicos son mas importantes que yo ¿verdad? -dice la pelirroja enojada

-claro que no, solo que...

-Hola Sora -dice Dan, un chico musculoso, alto, pelo negro, ojos grises, dentadura perfecta y unos labios carnosos que no se podían omitir, provenía de Alemania, y se mudo a Japón, por la muerte de su madre y su padre, por ser japonés, decidió irse a vivir allí con sus dos hijos.

-Ah, hola Dan -decía esta sonriendo.

-¿cómo estas? -decía dejándola pasar por la puerta.

-bien, ¿y tu? -decía sentándose

-también, ah, hola Matt -decía irritado.

-Hola Dan -decía este de la misma forma que Dan

Dan pretende a Sora desde que se mudo de Alemania, o sea, desde 3ro. De preparatoria

Matt, Tai, Mimi y Sora, salían de clases, por fin.

-Tai, Sora y yo nos iremos a nuestra clase de natación, así que nos vemos, mañana, y dile a ya sabes quien, lo de tu sabes ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, claro, claro -dijo abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente.

-Adiós amor -dijo Sora abrazando a Matt.

-Nos vemos -dijo dándole un beso.

Los chicos se encontraron después en la cafetería de siempre:

-Con que por eso te fuiste, no tiene nada de malo que no hayas hecho nada con Sora -dijo Izzy- es mas, no me lo esperaba de ti.

-Jejejeje, nadie, creo -dijo riéndose- Sora me lo ha insinuado pero me hago el tonto, creo que me da miedo dar ese paso con Sora.

-¿por qué? -pregunta Tai- no tiene nada de malo

-Lo sé, pero siento que puedo hacer una estupidez y arruinar la relación, además Sora es como muy inocente y se me hace muy monstruoso querer hacerla mía -dijo pensando lo peor.

-El sexo es hermoso a como lo quieres ver y hacer -dice Joe- la televisión y novelas hacen que el sexo se vea como algo salvaje, horroroso e incluso temible, pero si lo haces con quien amas, es la experiencia mas hermosa que vas a vivir.

-Pues si, tienes razón -dice Tai- el chiste es que seas tu, tócala con pasión, despacio es mas excitante, dile cosas bonitas, no intentes hacerte el listo porque ella lo siente.

-Y procura usar un buen condón -dice Izzy- ah y... si es virgen, no lo hagas al "ahí se va" hazlo lento, para que no le duela mucho.

-En realidad, no sé si es virgen -dice Tai confuso- nunca se lo he preguntado, y como saben anduvo con Celso, mucho antes que conmigo, pero no creo que lo hayan hecho, Sora tenia 14 años, creo.

-Pues es fácil, amigo. No te vas a arrepentir. -dijo Tai dándole palmaditas en su espalda

-Eso espero...  
  
Tai y Matt caminaban juntos hablando de las clases de hoy:

-Ese odioso de Dan se la paso mirándole las piernas -decía Matt furioso

-Pues con toda la razón -pensaba Tai

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! -grito furioso Matt

-Solo bromeo jejeje u -dijo Tai- déjalo, Sora es chica de bien y no creo que le haga caso, y por cierto, Mimi y yo los queremos invitar a un bar que  
acaba de abrir en Tokio.

-Wow, no sabia que estaban haciendo un bar nuevo en Tokio -dijo sorprendido Matt

-Claro que sí, se oye a cada rato en la tele o en la radio, bueno, el punto es que vamos a ir los cuatro juntos el sábado y volvemos ese mismo día, ¿quieres ir o no?

-Yo sí, pero habrá que preguntarle a Sora que si quiere....

-Calla, eso ya esta arreglado, Mimi ya le esta diciendo a Sora seguramente

-Ah, por eso lo del "decirle a quien tu sabes de lo que sabes" o algo as

-Sip, exactamente.

-Pues mañana nos vemos y mañana te digo, le voy a preguntar a TK y listo.

-Vale, nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!! jejeje, si me cambie de nick porke si mi olvido la contraseña :P,  
perdon, perdon, soy algo distraida. Espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo  
2 porke me esmere mucho eh? Bueno jejeje, para ___ el lemon es después  
porke, eso es un flash-back ¿entiendes? Y bueno, aunke estes peke, (yo  
también lo estoy) lo voy a intentar poner, a ver si me sale ¿ok? Bueno este  
es el 3° capitulo y espero que les guste ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ^_^  
El rival: Dan  
-¿por qué te pusiste tan nervioso, Matt? -pregunta TK a su hermano mayor  
-No me puse nervioso, solo que ya es tarde -dijo manejando tranquilamente  
-Ah si, las 11 es muy tarde, vamos Matt, hemos llegado mas tarde -dijo  
cansado de las malas mentiras de su hermano- además tu fuiste el que animo  
a todos a contar sus... eee... sus "locuras" -dijo riendo  
-Sí, pero ya es tarde y mañana hay clases -dijo dando vuelta al volante- y  
ponte el cinturón, que hay una patrulla.  
-Ah, si -dijo abrochándoselo- pero no me cambies de tema, dime. Somos  
hermanos -dijo intentando sacarle la sopa.  
-Es que si les digo que no he hecho nada con Sora, no me van a creer, o tal  
vez apuestan tonterías por intentar que yo le haga algo a Sora y eso no  
quiero que pase -dijo deteniéndose- además me sorprendiste mucho con lo de  
tú y Kari eh?  
-jejejeje -dijo volteándose para que su hermano no viera el sonrojo en sus  
mejillas- ya esta en verde -dijo apuntando al semáforo.  
Al día siguiente, Matt pasaba por Tai y Sora para ir a la Universidad. Tai  
amanecio con ojeras y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, y Sora lo esperaba  
afuera de su casa.  
-Hola chicos, buenos dias -dice Sora con entusiasmo.  
-Hola Sora ¿viste a Mimi ayer? Le hable como nueve veces. -dice Tai tomando  
café.  
-Si, se fue todo el día de compras con Yolei, Kari y Cody -dice  
abrochándose el cinturón  
-¿con Cody? -dice Matt incrédulo- ¿y porque fue con puras chicas?  
-Cody quería comprar unos utiles y una patineta nueva, y no solo fue con  
chicas, fue con dos amigos suyos. -dice Sora riéndose  
-Pues hubieras dicho con chicos también, ya me estaba asustando -dice Tai  
riéndose  
Al llegar, Tai encontró a Mimi y se fueron juntos a clases, mientras que  
Sora y Matt caminaban por los pasillos, buscando su salón.  
-y ¿dónde estuviste ayer? -pregunta Sora con inquietud- me quede estudiando  
en mi casa.  
-es que los chicos hicieron fiesta y dijeron solo hombres, no te ofendas,  
pero te deje un mensaje. -dice apenado  
-si, "Sora estoy con los chicos" gritos de Tai, tuyos y de Davis, que  
bonito mensaje ¿eh? -dice la chica enojada  
-jejeje, eee bueno, tu sabes, los chicos...  
-los chicos son mas importantes que yo ¿verdad? -dice la pelirroja enojada  
-claro que no, solo que...  
-Hola Sora -dice Dan, un chico musculoso, alto, pelo negro, ojos grises,  
dentadura perfecta y unos labios carnosos que no se podian omitir, provenia  
de Alemania, y se mudo a Japón, por la muerte de su madre y su padre, por  
ser japones, decidio irse a vivir alli con sus dos hijos.  
-Ah, hola Dan -decía esta sonriendo.  
-¿cómo estas? -decía dejándola pasar por la puerta.  
-bien, ¿y tu? -decía sentándose  
-también, ah, hola Matt -decía irritado.  
-Hola Dan -decía este de la misma forma que Dan  
Dan pretende a Sora desde que se mudo de Alemania, o sea, desde 3ro. de  
preparatoria  
Matt, Tai, Mimi y Sora, salian de clases, por fin.  
-Tai, Sora y yo nos iremos a nuestra clase de natación, así que nos vemos,  
mañana, y dile a ya sabes quien, lo de tu sabes ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si, claro, claro -dijo abrazandola y besándola apasionadamente.  
-Adios amor -dijo Sora abrazando a Matt.  
-Nos vemos -dijo dándole un beso.  
Los chicos se encontraron después en la cafeteria de siempre:  
-Con que por eso te fuiste, no tiene nada de malo que no hayas hecho nada  
con Sora -dijo Izzy- es mas, no me lo esperaba de ti.  
-Jejejeje, nadie, creo -dijo riéndose- Sora me lo ha insinuado pero me hago  
el tonto, creo que me da miedo dar ese paso con Sora.  
-¿por qué? -pregunta Tai- no tiene nada de malo  
-Lo sé, pero siento que puedo hacer una estupidez y arruinar la relación,  
además Sora es como muy inocente y se me hace muy monstruoso querer hacerla  
mía -dijo pensando lo peor  
-El sexo es hermoso a como lo quieres ver y hacer -dice Joe- la televisión  
y novelas hacen que el sexo se vea como algo salvaje, horroroso e incluso  
temible, pero si lo haces con quien amas, es la experiencia mas hermosa que  
vas a vivir.  
-Pues si, tienes razón -dice Tai- el chiste es que seas tu, tócala con  
pasión, despacio es mas excitante, dile cosas bonitas, no intentes hacerte  
el listo porque ella lo siente.  
-Y procura usar un buen condón -dice Izzy- ah y... si es virgen, no lo  
hagas al "ahí se va" hazlo lento, para que no le duela mucho.  
-En realidad, no sé si es virgen -dice Tai confuso- nunca se lo he  
preguntado, y como saben anduvo con Celso, mucho antes que conmigo, pero no  
creo que lo hayan hecho, Sora tenia 14 años, creo.  
-Pues es fácil, amigo. No te vas a arrepentir. -dijo Tai dándole palmaditas  
en su espalda  
-Eso espero...  
  
Tai y Matt caminaban juntos hablando de las clases de hoy:  
-Ese odioso de Dan se la paso mirándole las piernas -decía Matt furioso  
-Pues con toda la razón -pensaba Tai  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! -grito furioso Matt  
-Solo bromeo jejeje ^^u -dijo Tai- dejalo, Sora es chica de bien y no creo  
que le haga caso, y por cierto, Mimi y yo los queremos invitar a un bar que  
acaba de abrir en Tokio.  
-Wow, no sabia que estaban haciendo un bar nuevo en Tokio -dijo sorprendido  
Matt  
-Claro que sí, se oye a cada rato en la tele o en la radio, bueno, el punto  
es que vamos a ir los cuatro juntos el sábado y volvemos ese mismo día,  
¿quieres ir o no?  
-Yo sí, pero habra que preguntarle a Sora que si quiere....  
-Cálla, eso ya esta arreglado, Mimi ya le esta diciendo a Sora seguramente  
-Ah, por eso lo del "decirle a quien tu sabes de lo que sabes" o algo así  
-Sip, exactamente.  
-Pues mañana nos vemos y mañana te digo, le voy a preguntar a TK y listo.  
-Vale, nos vemos 


	4. Capitulo 4

**LA VIDA SIN M**

Por KiMi10

Capitulo 4

**La cita**

Ya era sábado, y los cuatro iban en el metro, abrazados de sus respectivas parejas (Mimi y Tai; Sora y Matt) Estaban entusiasmados porque ya hace mucho que no iban a divertirse juntos. Llegaron algo temprano, así que fueron a comprar ropa, discos de música, videojuegos y cosas demás. Se les fue el tiempo comprando helados que llegaron 5 para las 9 al bar, que más que bar, era un antro (discoteca, centro de baile o como le llamen en otros países [Arriba los Latinos]) la música estaba toda potencia y Mimi no aguanto mas y saco a bailar a Tai que parecía aturdido con tanta música. Matt se burlaba de Tai mientras él y Sora se sentaban a tomar. 

-Pensé que íbamos a jugar billar jajaja -gritaba Sora para que Matt la escuchara por tal volumen de música.

-Yo también -grito Matt, que acerco a Sora para besarla, duraron varios minutos así, hasta que, embriagados del amor de los dos, se fueron a bailar como nunca con sus amigos.

Bailaban tan pegados que parecían siameses intentando ponerse en equilibrio, se besaban, se abrazaban, bebían, reían, todo era perfecto. 

"Eso pensaba" Decía Matt recordando el pasado. (Matt el del 1 capitulo)

-Mimi, vamos a tu cuarto -decía Tai borracho y casi cayendose

-Estamos en Tokio, vamos a mi casa, pues -decía levantando a Tai, y esta también ebria.

Salieron los cuatro y tomaron el primer metro a Odaiba (creo que de ahí son :P), Sora y Matt, a comparación de Tai y Mimi, estaban un poco consientesde lo que pasaba, Sora estaba sentada en Matt con las bolsas de compra tiradas en el suelo.

-¿vamos a hacerlo? -pregunto Sora acariciando el pelo rubio de Matt

-¿qué? Ah no, no esta bien -decía Matt mareado

-ay ándale, Mimi me ha dicho que es grandioso, y... quiero que seas el primero.

Matt se quedo sorprendido, ¿Sora le estaba insinuando tener sexo? Vaya que los tiempos cambian. 

-No Sora, esto no esta bien, estas borracha y yo igual. Y no quiero cometer errores en tu primera vez -decía Matt volviendo a la compostura

-Matt, te amo. Siempre te preocupas por mi pero... yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

Echame la culpa si algo sale mal, pero quiero que compartamos esto juntos, porque nos amamos ¿o no?

-Claro que te amo pero... mira a esos dos, se están comiendo vivos –decía viendo a Tai y a Mimi besándose como si en años no lo hubieran hecho- además no te echaría la culpa porque si lo hacemos, es responsabilidad de dos.

-lo de esos dos es porque se aman, y... -Sora mordió suavemente el labio de Matt- porque se desean... -mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Matt- como yo a ti -dijo sensualmente Sora.

-Detente -decía Matt tragando saliva y haciendo a un lado a Sora- Sora estas borracha y no me quiero aprovechar de ti... detente -decía viendo como Sora se acercaba para besarle el cuello- no- la empujo. -¿por qué? -decía Sora confundida- ¿no me deseas? -lloraba 

-claro que si pero, ya te dije que no esta bien.

-Yo te diré si esta bien o no -Sora se abalanzo en Matt, lo besaba con pasión, deseo, lujuria y poco amor.

Llegaron a su casa, como Sora vivía sola, no había problema. Sora había conseguido que Matt cayera en sus redes.

-¿Estas segura Sora? Por mí le podemos parar aquí -decía Matt asustado.

-Claro que lo estoy, porque estoy contigo. Ya me tome un pastilla –decía Sora

-¿cuándo?

-olvídalo, y bésame -decía Sora apoyando su cuerpo en el de él.

Sora besaba a Matt como nunca, normalmente los besos de Sora eran suaves, lentos, con lengua tierna, con caricias suaves que estremecían hasta a un cocodrilo de piel dura. Pero en esos momentos era todo lo contrario, besaba rapidamente, le rompia los labios a Matt, lo dejaba sin aliento, lo tocaba con lujuria, mas que con amor.

-Tranquila Sora -decía Matt lastimado por un rasguño de la chica- esto es lento, con amor.

-¿cómo sabes? ¿lo has hecho antes? -decía histerica

-no, pero siento que este no es el modo -decía Matt levantándose

-¿a dónde vas? -decía Sora enojada

-Al baño, y por un vaso de agua, y piensa un poco en lo que haces -decía

Matt sorprendido de Sora

En el baño

-esta tan borracha que no sabe ni con quien esta de seguro, ay au au –gemia de dolor- me aruño hasta sacarme sangre, ni si quiera la he penetrado y ya me esta aruñando, esto debe parar, sino vamos a terminar mal. -tomo agua y salio.

-Oye Sora, creo que debemos pararle aquí, porque estas ebria y me estas lastimando -decía intentando no lastimar los sentimientos de Sora

-lo se, y lo siento. Pero no me quiero detener, te prometo ser yo, es que, me emocione, es la primera vez que te veo desnudo -decía viéndolo con ternura - y yo no me he desnudado del todo.

-por eso, hay que dejarlo así -decía tomando sus boxers 

-no, por favor, déjame intentarlo de nuevo -decía tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cama, lo sentó y se quito el brassier- quiero que esto quede para siempre entre nosotros.

Matt se quedo asombrado de la belleza de Sora, - cla, claro –decía nervioso. Sora empezó a besarlo como normalmente lo hacia, mientras  
acostaba a Matt....

**Notas de la Autora:**  
_He bueno, no soy buena haciendo esto así que el o la que quiera seguir con  
el lemon, adelante solo avísenme ok? Espero que les haya gustado, me costo  
un poco de trabajo porque bueno casi no leo lemons y me inspire en uno de  
ellos así que ese es el fruto. Dejen Reviews por fis, y pongan comentarios,  
sugerencias y en especial criticas, quiero ver si le sigo a esto o termino  
con un final opcional que guardo en mi compu, así que nos vemos! También  
pueden agregarme o escribirme a:  
Adiós - Bye - Chao - Sayonara - Aios_


	5. Capitulo 5

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Por KiMi10

Capitulo 5

**¿Qué paso?**  
  
Matt despertaba, "¿qué horas son?" Pensó, vio el reloj y eran 5 para las 9, se recostó y vio a su lado, se encontraba Sora, desnuda. "Es cierto, ayer... la hice mía" pensaba feliz, se levanto y fue al baño. Se baño y salió, Sora aun dormía. Pensó en prepararle un desayuno, ya que, de seguro, amanecería cruda.  
  
-¿Matt? -dijo Sora levantándose lentamente, apoyándose en sus codos, vio a su lado y no había nadie, se levanto, se puso una bata y salió de su habitación. Camino buscando a Matt y en la cocina se oía un disco de rock (supongamos que Linkin Park ), al llegar, vio a Matt rocandoleando (ya saben, hacer como que tienes una guitarra) y cantaba la canción con muchos ánimos.  
  
Sora camino sigilosamente, si hacer ruido y llego por atrás, le tapo los ojos y dijo- ¿qué hace este guapo rubio en mi casa?  
  
-preparando unas enchiladas (platillo orgullosamente mexicano, son unos tacos que pueden ser de pollo, fríjol, etc. Que arriba se les echa una salsita de tomate picosa o si quieres nop jajaja) para la chica más hermosa de Japón -dijo el rubio dejando la espátula al lado, se volteo y la vio, la beso- ya va a estar, siéntate.  
  
-¿no quieres que te ayude? -pregunto la pelirroja  
  
-no. Quiero que te sientes, te relajes y que esperes la mejor comida que comerás en tu vida -decía el chico sentando a la chica en la silla de la mesa.  
  
-De acuerdo, jajaja, ¿y si pongo los platos y vasos? -pregunto con voz traviesa  
  
-Mmm... Pues, te quería consentir hoy... pero si insistes -dijo riendo el chico  
  
-¡¡QUE!! No es cierto, no puede ser -renegaba Tai ante la confesión de su amigo  
  
-Si, ya no soy virgen -decía el chico  
  
-y ¿cuándo? -preguntaba impaciente  
  
-Ayer en la noche, ¿recuerdas que fuimos al bar? A pues Sora llego algo tomada y primero si fue un desastre y la detuve puesto que me estaba lastimando, después ya tomo mas conciencia y paso... Sora se veía... -suspiro- hermosa. Nunca pensé que iba a ser así, yo... me sentí... no sé... en las nubes. Y cuando tuvo el orgasmo... nunca la oí gritar así, de placer, de amor, no sé... fue hermoso.  
  
-Te lo dije, si la amas, es hermoso -decía Joe apoyando a su amigo- pero.. Usaron condón ¿no?  
  
-No, Sora tomo pastillas... creo -dijo el chico nervioso  
  
-¿Cómo que crees? -pregunto Tai  
  
-Si, ella me dijo que sí -pensó inquieto  
  
-Y dices que estaba ebria -dijo Joe- ¡¡TE ESTAS OYENDO MATT!! -Claro que sí, pero, Sora me dijo... -se tomo la cabeza mientras la agachaba- ¿crees que...?  
  
-Puede ser -dijo Joe  
  
-Cállate, no le eches la sal, aunque... lo que dices es ilógico Matt, sinceramente -dijo Tai preocupado  
  
-Lo sé, pero...  
**  
Notas de la Autora:**_ Bueno creo que sabrán la continuación, que es el 1er. Capitulo, en el próximo capitulo, espero que no se me olvide poner digimons jajaja y bueno, abra una charla entre ellos, así que no se la pierdan que aquí leerán mas que un fanfic. Será mas...  
  
Adiós!  
  
Se cuidan!  
  
Me escriben!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!_


	6. Capitulo 6

El sexo... no es cosa de niños  
  
-Ay, me veo gorda -decía Sora en el espejo- nada me queda, mmm, Matt me compro ropa materna pero... me veo como señora -rezongaba Sora  
  
-Si Sora, pero si usas ropa normal le vas a hacer un daño al bebé -le aconsejaba Kari- además... te ves muy tierna  
  
-Claro que no, se ve como doña -rezongaba Mimi  
  
-Ay gracias por el apoyo moral ¿eh? -dijo sarcásticamente Sora  
  
-Por mi te ves bien -decía Yolei  
  
-Gracias, pero... mmm -rezongaba  
  
-mira Sora, porque no te diseñas ropa moderna maternal -propuso Mimi- así te pones lo que quieras.  
  
-oye no estaría mal -pensó Sora.  
  
-Sora y ¿ya sabes que va a ser? -pregunto Kari  
  
-sí, un varón -dijo acariciándose la pancita  
  
-¡que bien! -celebro Yolei- yo le enseño a jugar fútbol, jockey, a pelear -decía esto mientras pateaba, movía las manos como si tuviese un palo y a golpear al aire- ¿y como se va a llamar?  
  
-todavía no se -dijo sentándose- me acabo de enterar, y prefiero que Matt elija el nombre.  
  
-pues si -pensó Mimi- oigan ¿vamos a salir o no? -pregunto tomándose las cadenas y con gesto fruncido  
  
-pues solo que Sora se vista -dijo Kari riendo. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
-Hola... -saludo Yolei a Ken- hace mucho que no nos vemos  
  
-lo sé -dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su novia se sentase- te he llamado mucho.  
  
-me han dicho -rió divertida- he estado con Sora y en las practicas de fútbol -dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su novio- perdón.  
  
-esta bien, solo avísame -dijo abrazándola.  
  
-¿ya sabes que es? -pregunto Matt ansioso  
  
-un varón -dijo Sora  
  
-¡¡VARON!! ¡¡Tengo un hijo varón!! -grito a sus amigos, mientras se dejaba caer en Tai e Izzy que estaban sentados en el sofá- oyeron vagos, apunte bien -dijo riendo. -Matt... -dijo Sora roja- no digas eso...  
  
-lo siento amor, pero esto es para celebrar. Hay que comprar puros, decirle a papá, al tío Yamazaki, etc., etc. -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-Matt tenemos que hablar -dijo Sora jalándolo hacia la habitación más cercana.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo levantando el dedo gordo en señal de estar bien, pero hacia Tai e Izzy  
  
* en la habitación * -Matt mi mamá no sabe de mi embarazo -dijo Sora muy seria  
  
-¿qué? ¿Por qué no le has dicho? -pregunto enojado- bueno aunque o tampoco le he dicho a mis padres -dijo rascándose la nuca  
  
-pero como le vamos a decir a nuestros padres, ya sabes como es mi mamá. Y si se enteran de mi embarazo van a querer que nos casemos y, no te ofendas, pero no estoy lista -dijo acariciándose la barriga.  
  
-yo tampoco estoy listo. Y con lo de tu mamá pues... hay que insinuárselo -dijo sentándose.  
  
-¿cómo? "Oye mamá me acosté con mi novio" y de ahí ya sabe que estoy embarazada -dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-tranquila, mira solo hay que decirle que... tienes antojos, asco, mareos y eso, bueno tú lo sientes ¿no? -dijo hincándose para abrazar la barriga- ¿te ha pateado?  
  
-si, pero no me cambies de tema. Mira lo que yo tenia en mente era que, juntáramos a nuestros papás en mi casa y allí platicáramos -dijo viendo a su novio posar su oreja en la barriga de ella- ¿oyes algo?  
  
-no jajaja, pero quiero que me patee -dijo acariciando la barriga  
  
-no, por favor, duele mucho -dijo con tono agotador- oye y ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?  
  
-bien, gano bien, mejor que antes. ¿Qué sientes? -dijo inquieto  
  
-pues un gran peso en mi estomago -dijo acomodándose en la cama  
  
El chico se incorporo, se veían fijamente. Hasta que el chico dijo- sabes... te ves muy tierna así, con esta barriguita, ¿te puedes quitar o subir la blusa para ver la barriga? -pregunto inquieto  
  
La chica se subió la blusa, viendo los 5 meses transcurridos y esa barriguita ya estaba creciendo- Te Amo -dijo acariciando la barriga. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
-bien ¿te que quieren hablar? -pregunto el papá de Matt  
  
-he... pues es algo serio -dijo el chico sudando a chorros  
  
-hablen -dijo la mamá de Sora  
  
-bueno es que... Sora y yo... ahora... seremos tres -dijo levantando tres dedos de su mano.  
  
-¿cómo serán tres? -pregunto la mamá de Matt- explícate Matt  
  
-pues... estoy embarazada -dijo tomando la mano de su novio  
  
-¡¡QUE!! -grito la mamá de Sora- ¡¿cómo que estas embarazada?! -pregunto exasperada- es imposible, tienes 17 años, apenas vas en preparatoria. ¡estas loca! -grito  
  
-cálmese señora -dijo el papá de Matt igual de sorprendido- Matt quiero explicaciones y buenas.  
  
-pues... solo paso... ya lleva 5 meses -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras su novia se quitaba el cojín que tenia en el estomago dejando ver su barriguita.  
  
-¿5 meses? -preguntaron las mamás al mismo tiempo  
  
-va a ser niño -dijo Sora nerviosa.  
  
-Sora... ¿por qué no me habias dicho? Soy tu madre, debia saberlo antes que todos -dijo acariciándose la sien- ¿no tienes pastillas? Me duele la cabeza.  
  
-voy por ellas -dijo Sora levantándose y caminando a una habitación.  
  
-¿y como piensas mantenerlo? -pregunto el padre de Matt- por mi tienes mi apoyo pero sabes que debes ser independiente -dijo con el cejo fruncido  
  
-Matt, por lo menos dime ¿por qué diablos no se protegieron? -pregunto su madre con voz temblorosa  
  
-esa pregunta aun no la respondo -dijo mirando a su madre con vergüenza- todo paso muy rápido  
  
-"todo paso rápido" es lo unico que dicen ahora, ¡que tal si alguno tiene alguna enfermedad grave, o si alguno esta muriéndose pero lo unico que responden es "todo paso rápido" ¡por dios! -grito la mamá de Sora  
  
-calmate mamá -dijo dándole las pastillas y un vaso de agua- esto es culpa de los dos -dijo sentándose al lado de Matt- en especial fue mi culpa  
  
-por supuesto que no Sora, fue de los dos -dijo con impaciencia- ¡los dos nos dejamos llevar, admitámoslo! -dijo Matt  
  
-pero, apenas son unos jovencitos, ¿qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? -pregunto la madre de Matt alterada- van a las mejores escuelas para que les den buena educación y salen con esto -dijo quebrándose la voz y derramando las primeras lagrimas- ¿el niño esta bien?  
  
-si, esta sano -dijo sonriendo- señora, creo que...  
  
Tocaron la puerta. -yo abro -dijo Sora caminando hacia la puerta- hola Joe, justo a tiempo -dijo dejándolo pasar  
  
-buenas tardes, -dijo dejando sus zapatos y poniéndose pantuflas- con permiso  
  
-adelante, ¿quieres agua o té o refresco? -pregunto entrando a la sala  
  
-agua, por favor -dijo entrando- buenas tardes, mi nombre es Joe y soy el médico de Sora -saludo dándole la mano a los padres de Sora y Matt.  
  
-mucho gusto -dijo el padre de Matt- perdón si soy grosero pero ¿a que ha venido?  
  
-Sora me pidió venir, quiere que vean el ultrasonido -dijo sentándose  
  
-ahora lo único que queremos es explicaciones -dijo la mamá de Sora sacando un cigarro  
  
-no fume delante de Sora, le puede hacer daño. Y bueno, como amigo de Sora y Matt vengo a apoyarlos -dijo tomando el vaso de agua- gracias, Sora.  
  
-¿a apoyarlos? Lo único que necesitan es un buen escarmiento y que no se vean mas, no quiero que Sora tenga a ese niño -dijo rotundamente la madre de Sora  
  
-mamá ¿pero que dices? Yo si quiero tener al bebé y no dejare de ver a Matt -dijo decidida- ya no estoy pequeña mamá, y nunca me opuse a tu estúpido matrimonio con ese viejo borracho -dijo enojada- así que si te deje vivir, déjame vivir  
  
-no me hables así Sora, soy te madre -dijo recogiendo su bolso- y ya me voy, no quiero saber nada de ese estúpido bebé y de ti -dijo marchándose  
  
Sora empezó a llorar- viste, mi mamá nunca me apoya -dijo llorando- así siempre ha sido.  
  
-lo siento, amor -dijo abrazándola- ven...  
  
La llevo al baño, mientras Joe y los padres de Matt los veían alejarse. -he... yo quiero ver el ultrasonido -dijo el padre de Joe  
  
Después de un rato, Joe les dio unos folletos de lugares en donde les ayudarían y les darían educación sobre embarazos prematuros y como cuidarse.  
  
-en resumen, el sexo no es cosa de niños -dijo Joe, recogiendo sus cosas.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hoa! Perdon, me tarde un buen, es que no tenia nada pensado pero bueno aquí esta!, espero que les guste, dejen reviews!!  
  
Aios! 


	7. Capitulo 7

7- Ya somos tres  
  
-Vamos, Sora ¡tú puedes! -gritaba Matt mientras animaba a su novia- ¡puja, puja!  
  
Sora ya estaba teniendo al bebé, los 9 meses habían pasado volando. La ropa, cuna, juguetes, cuarto e incluso el nombre, ya lo tenían todo listo, solo faltaba el bebé, el cual apenas salía de la madre.  
  
-Vamos, Sora -animaba mientras le tomaba la mano muy fuerte.  
  
-Ya le veo la cabeza -indico Joe mientras observaba nervioso la vagina de Sora.  
  
-¡La cabeza! -grito Matt acercándose a Joe- Vamos, Sora -decía feliz mientras veía una cabecita pelona y roja saliendo de su novia - ¡Oh, Dios mío! -sonrió sintiendo el sentimiento más hermoso de su vida, su hijo, no de Joe ni de su padre, DE ÉL, él lo había creado, se sentía más que en las nubes, se sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso, ¡estaba viendo a su hijo, SU PROPIO HIJO! Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era increíble...  
  
-Matt... -lloraba Sora.  
  
-¡Oh sí! -dijo caminando rápidamente hacia su novia, la tomo de la mano y le beso la frente- sigue, amor.  
  
-¡Por favor Joe, sácalo ya! -grito la chica con dolor.  
  
-falta poco -dijo Joe deteniendo la cabecita del niño- vamos, Sora -animo su amigo.  
  
Matt lloraba de felicidad mientras animaba a su novia. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Estoy nerviosa -dijo Mimi tomando café.  
  
-Yo igual -dijo Tai apoyado en la pared- ya se tardaron mucho.  
  
-Tranquilos -dijo Izzy mirando el reloj- ya van a terminar -sonrió tranquilo.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes? -pregunto Davis comiéndose las uñas.  
  
-Entraron hace 40 minutos -sonrió- falta poco.  
  
-¡Por Dios, voy a entrar! -dijo Yolei desesperada caminando a la sala.  
  
-Tranquila -la detuvo Ken, sonriéndole- falta poco, ven, vamos a sentarnos -sonrió mientras mostraba un chocolate a la chica y esta lo tomaba desesperada.  
  
TK estaba nervioso, alejado de todos- seré tío -se repetía nervioso.  
  
-¡Lo siento! -llego Kari con un ramo de rosas- ¡TK! -lo abrazo- ¿estas bien?  
  
-¿eh? -pregunto saliendo del shock- ah, si -dijo sonriendo falsamente. -Tranquilo, TK -dijo sobandole el brazo- todo estará bien, será un niño sano -sonrió- ¿quieres refresco? -dijo sacando una botella.  
  
-no, gracias amor -dijo sin mirarla, aun mirando al piso.  
  
-de acuerdo -dijo Kari algo ofendida, pero lo comprendía- ¿cuánto llevan?  
  
-45 minutos -dijo TK rápidamente  
  
-ah...  
  
De repente salió Joe con la bata ensangrentada- esta bien -sonrió- es un niño muy bonito y sano  
  
-¿La podremos ver ya? -pregunto desesperado TK  
  
-Solo deja que le pongamos en un cuarto -sonrió- ¡felicidades! Eres tío -lo abrazo.  
  
Todos lo abrazaron, felicitándolo y aconsejándolo.  
  
-¡Soy tío! -grito a sus amigos- ¡somos tíos Kari! -sonrió derramando lágrimas de felicidad. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-Te amo -dijo Matt besando la frente de su novia, viendo darle pecho a su hijo- es hermoso -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Se parece a ti -dijo divertida la pelirroja- tiene tus ojos azules -sonrió acariciando al bebé.  
  
-es un galán -sonrió coqueto- como su padre.  
  
-vanidoso -lo golpeo levemente con el codo.  
  
Tocaron la puerta. -Adelante -sonrió Sora al ver a todos sus amigos entrar por la puerta, acercándose al bebé.  
  
-Es hermoso -dijo Mimi  
  
-¿tiene dientes? -dijo Davis  
  
-No seas tonto, Davis. -dijo Yolei  
  
-Solo bromeo. -Davis  
  
-¿Cuánto pesa? -Kari  
  
-¿Muerde? -Davis  
  
-¡Davis! -Yolei  
  
-¿lo puedo cargar? -Kari  
  
-¿por qué esta calvo? -Davis  
  
-¡¡Davis!! -Yolei  
  
-Se parece a Matt -Cody  
  
-Hola soy tu tío Tai -Tai  
  
-Que tierno -Mimi  
  
-¿No ha hecho del baño? -Davis  
  
-¡¡¡DAVIS!!! -Yolei  
  
-¿Cómo se llama? -Tai  
  
-¿Cuánto mide? -Izzy  
  
-¿ya estas bien? -Ken  
  
-¿ya comió? -Davis  
  
-¡¡Que no ves que le esta dando de comer!! -Yolei  
  
Sora se estaba mareando, todos hablando al mismo tiempo era sofocante.  
  
-chicos, chicos. Sora necesita descansar, yo les responderé lo que quieran -sonrió Joe llevándose a "la manada" de amigos.  
  
-Matt, ve con ellos -sonrió al ver las ganas de platicar con sus amigos.  
  
-¿segura? -pregunto el chico acariciándole la cabeza a la chica.  
  
-claro -sonrió.  
  
Todos caminaban detrás de Joe preguntando, Matt cerro la puerta dejando a sus dos razones para existir: Sora y su hijo.  
  
-Hola pequeñín -sonrió Sora- soy tu madre, tú eres el que me pateaba -sonrió acariciándole la nariz- te quiero como no tienes idea, todos te quieren... excepto mi madre... pero cuando te vea ¡te amara! -dijo abrazando al bebé- ¡Gracias Señor! - dijo feliz.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Que bonito ha de ser tener un bebé. Pero bueno, aun no me llega la hora porque estoy peque. ¡¡Dejen Reviews!! ¡Saludos a todos los que leen esto y Aios!  
  
PD: Apure el paso porque unas amigas (Eréndira y Lizeth) ¡Me forzaban a continuarlo! Así que espero que les guste chicas. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Sora amaneció adolorida, aunque ya no tenía nauseas, sentía unas ganas de vomitar, terribles. Miro hacia la izquierda y Matt dormía aun. Se levanto y vio al niño aun dormido. Entro al baño viéndose horrible al espejo, se tomo la cara con las manos y vio que había cambiado mucho, sus mejillas ya no eran tan suaves, sus ojos ya no mostraban ese brillo juvenil de antes, sus labios ya no los pintaba y su cabello ni hablar. ¿La maternidad había descuidado su imagen?  
  
Abrió el grifo, el agua helada caía a chorros y sus manos lentamente entraron a ese cilindro veloz de agua, con cuidado se mojo la cara, inclinándose hacia delante y cerrando los ojos. Con tan solo el tacto del agua helada con su piel hizo que la chica se estremeciera. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vieja, tan... horrible... tan anciana? Se miro al espejo y vio a una Sora distinta. Se reconoció por fin. 17 años y ya era madre. ¿Qué había pasado con su sueño? El de ser diseñadora, no lo sabía. Solo pensaba en darle de comer a su hijo y novio, puesto que ahora Matt había hecho que Sora se mudase con él y TK y todo había salido bien. Sora hacia comida exquisita que ni ella misma sabia que podía hacer. Su hijo, Yumi, el nombre se lo había puesto Matt. Era algo rellenito, con ojos azules y rubio, la viva imagen de su padre.  
  
Sora salió y vio a Matt cambiar de posición mientras se tapaba más. Salió de la habitación y camino hacia la cocina en donde empezó a preparan el desayuno.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Sora, has visto mi playera azul? -pregunto TK sentándose en la mesa- no la encuentro.  
  
-¿Cuál de todas? Tienes como cinco azules -dijo la chica poniéndole el plato.  
  
-La que tiene bordes anaranjados -dijo tomando el tenedor- tiene un número 02 enfrente -dijo probando la comida.  
  
-¡Ah sí! Esta en el primer cajón, lo siento, si no es ese.  
  
-No hay problema, solo que las playeras van en segundo -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Matt entro a la cocina abotonándose una camiseta negra- ¡Ya me voy! -dijo dándole un beso a su novia y sentándose.  
  
-No antes de desayunar -dijo sonriendo y poniéndole un plato enfrente.  
  
-Sin dudar -sonrió ante la chica.  
  
De repente sonó el timbre varias veces, Sora se puso de pie mientras Matt se inclinaba en la silla para ver quien era, aunque el muro tapaba un poco la puerta.  
  
Se oyó como Sora giraba la chapa y abría, una voz de asombro se oyó desde el recibidor.  
  
-¡Mamá!  
  
-¿Me vas a dejar pasar? -pregunto severamente.  
  
-Claro, pasa -dijo la chica nerviosa.  
  
Matt se levanto al ver entrar a la señora y rápidamente se limpio las manos con una servilleta y puso la mano para saludar.  
  
-Buenos días -dijo nervioso.  
  
La señora lo miró y sin responder se sentó. Matt quito la mano rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí, mamá? -pregunto Sora.  
  
-Vine a ver a mi nieto -dijo severamente.  
  
Sora frunció el cejo- ¿por qué? -pregunto rápidamente.  
  
-Porque es mi sangre también. -dijo impaciente- ¡ve por él!  
  
Sora se levanto y camino hacia el cuarto. Matt se le quedo viendo y dijo- pensé que no quería saber de Sora y su hijo.  
  
-Alguien me ha informado... de cosas -dijo sin mirar a Matt- ¿por qué, te enoja? -pregunto mirándolo con el cejo fruncido.  
  
-En absoluto. Pero se me hace extraño que quiera verlo si usted misma lo rechazo -dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Sora llego de repente, con el niño en brazos y un semblante feliz y a la vez confundido- Aquí esta -dijo sonriendo.  
  
La señora lo tomó con mucha delicadeza, como si fuese un jarrón caro de vidrio. Lo miro con el cejo fruncido y después se transformo en una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cuál es su nombre? -pregunto mirando a los dos.  
  
-Yumi -dijo Sora de repente- Yumi Ishida -le tomó la mano a Matt.  
  
-Tiene un gran parecido a su padre -dijo sonriendo- aunque un semblante Takenoushi (creo que así se escribe) fuerte y vivaz -dijo con orgullo.  
  
Sora tomo mas fuerte la mano de Matt y los dos se miraron contentos. TK sonrió y se levanto para lavar su plato.  
  
-Con permiso -dijo al pasar ante los presentes.  
  
-Yo también me voy -dijo la madre de Sora- un niño muy hermoso, Sora -dijo la madre entregándole al niño a su hija.  
  
-Gracias madre -dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba al niño.  
  
-Bien -dijo levantándose- Cuídate mucho, Sora y cuida a tu hijo. Espero un matrimonio pronto -dijo viendo de reojo a Matt.  
  
-Sí mamá -dijo Sora sonrojada.  
  
Notas de la Autora: He recibido muchos reviews de que según ¡no leen un sorato! Snif... ¡Cómo que no! Diganme entonces que diablos es esto, el chiste es que Sora y Matt se quieran o no? Pues eso esta pasando y pues si no les gusta no se que hacer... Pongan opiniones entonces y así sabre que poner. ¡¡ESTOY TRISTE!! A NADIE LE GUSTA ESTO... AiOs! 


	9. Capitulo 9

-¡Papá! ¿Me lo compras? Anda di que sí, solo diez moneditas -rogaba un niño rubio que saltaba desesperadamente a su padre, que era idéntico a él.  
  
-Tranquilo, Yumi -decía Matt mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.  
  
-¡¡SÍ!! Papá me lo comprara -gritaba feliz.  
  
-Toma, te cuidado con el cambio -le decía al niño en vano, porque este había corrido con el contacto de las en su mano.  
  
-Debes darte a respetar -dijo Sora apoyándose en Matt por los hombros- sino jamás lo controlaras.  
  
-¡Si lo controlo! -dijo testarudo.  
  
-Cuando tienes una moneda en tu mano -dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mientras le masajeaba la espalda a su marido.  
  
-Y si le niego algo, me empieza a llorar y patalear -dijo moviendo el cuello- más abajo.  
  
La chica obedeció- Pues dale una nalgada o levanta un poco la voz -dijo masajeando a su esposo.  
  
-Sabes que no le quiero pegar -dijo mirando al niño jalar el carrito de plástico.  
  
-A veces es necesario para que entiendan, no debe ser muy fuerte, por supuesto. Pero así se educa para que entiendan que lo que hacen esta mal -dijo acomodando sus manos en el cuello de Matt y masajeándolo.  
  
-Lo intentaré -dijo dudoso- pero me suena mejor eso de levantarle la voz.  
  
-Aunque lo malo de esa opción es que él la podría levantar aun más -rió Sora.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Sora leía con su hijo, ya de 7 años, un cuento muy largo. El niño con esfuerzos podía mantener sus párpados abiertos, pero se negaba a dormir.  
  
-Yumi, cierra los ojos -le aconsejo su madre- ya te estas cayendo.  
  
-No -dijo terco- te quedaste en...  
  
-Shh -lo silencio su madre- ya duérmete.  
  
El niño se metió bajo las colchas y la madre dibujo una cruz desde cara, hasta el estomago del pequeño. Dándole por último, un beso de despedida.  
  
Sora camino sigilosamente hacia su cuarto, ¿cuánto no habían luchado por una casa? Muchísimo, Matt ya tenía trabajo como guitarrista en una empresa y ganaba mucho. Y Sora era diseñadora. Ya tenían 24 años los dos y eran muy felices, 4 años de casados y con un niño muy hermoso llamado Yumi. Sus amigos los admiraban mucho, habían estado con ellos en los peores y mejores momentos, llorando junto con ellos, riendo, peleado. Por algo los reunió el destino... no sólo para salvar un mundo sino para también, madurar.  
  
-Y pensar que querías 12 niños -dijo Sora acostándose al lado de su esposo- apenas puedes con uno.  
  
-Si quiero 12 hijos -rió divertido- para que cuando sea viejo me ayuden con todo.  
  
-Si aprendes a controlarlos -dijo la chica tomando su libro del buró.  
  
-Y va de nuevo -dijo colmado- mejor... prefiero empezar a procrear los 12 niños -dijo riendo mientras la besaba el hombro a su esposa.  
  
-¿Tan pronto? -pregunto Sora riendo.  
  
-¿Por qué no? -pregunto quitándole el libro y besándola con ternura- Te amo.  
  
-Te amo, también -dijo la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
-¿Y cuando piensan casarse? -pregunto Sora a su amigo Joe.  
  
-Aun no ponemos fecha -dijo sonriendo- yo prefiero que ella la ponga.  
  
-Ya hubiese querido que Matt me dijese eso -dijo riendo divertida.  
  
Joe y Sora empezaron a reír. Mimi, Tai, Jolei y Cody jugaban con el pequeño Yumi al fútbol.  
  
-¡Tío Tai! Eso no vale -grito el niño tomando su balón- ¡eso es tarjeta roja!  
  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto Tai asustado.  
  
-¡No puedes atacar a mi equipo! -grito enojado.  
  
-No le hagas caso, Yumi -dijo Mimi acercándose al niño- le pegue antes de que me comiera -dijo mirando a Tai pícara.  
  
-Es mi novia -dijo Tai enojado.  
  
-Pero es mi equipo -grito el niño- ¡reunión! -grito el niño.  
  
-Tiene espíritu de líder -dijo Joe a Sora- si no fuese rubio lo confundiría con el hijo de Tai jajaja.  
  
-Lo saco de mí -rió divertida- y de Matt, a los dos nos gustaba mandar.  
  
-Pero el que sobresalía en eso era Tai -rió Joe.  
  
Sora miraba como el niño reñía con Tai, mientras Mimi y Jolei reían a carcajadas.  
  
-¡Yumi deja de pelear! -grito Sora en carcajadas.  
  
-¡Pero mamá! -grito enojado- Ataco a mi tía -apunto a Mimi.  
  
-Es un juego, amor -dijo sonriendo.  
  
El niño puso exactamente la expresión que ponía Matt cuando peleaba con Tai de niños. Tai camino hacia Sora, exhausto.  
  
-Pensé que esas peleas solo las daba Matt -dijo mientras llenaba el vaso con agua- pero este niño lo supera en temperamento.  
  
Sora empezó a reír- Y más las peleas conmigo.  
  
-¡Es el mismísimo demonio! -dijo dramático.  
  
De repente llego Matt corriendo.  
  
-¡Lo siento! -grito cansado- tenía la agenda llena y la vacié a duras penas.  
  
-Si no podías venir, amor, te hubiéramos entendido. -dijo Sora levantándose.  
  
-No, lo importante es que llegue -dijo dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa.  
  
-Ve a jugar, que el niño y Tai se andan matando.  
  
-¡Ese es mi hijo! -dijo Matt mientras dejaba su corbata y salía al campo.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Ya lo termine, buen final, creo. Pero antes de aclarar este extraño fanfic quiero darles unos consejos y puntos de vista.  
  
Se imaginan que hubiese pasado si Matt hubiese dejado a Sora sola. Bueno, esta es la triste realidad. Como saben, la mamá de Sora, de la que no sé el nombre aun, no quería a ese niño, triste realidad en muchas partes, Sora se hubiese quedado sola en este mundo con una criatura en manos. Su amiga Mimi la podría ayudar pero, no saben la desesperación que se siente cuando tienes un niño, el cual es TU responsabilidad. ¿Dejarlo? No saben como remuerde la conciencia al hacerlo, el niño maldecirá su nombre por el resto de su vida y muchas personas podrían rechazarla. ¿Haber abortado? Además de matar a alguien que es de TU sangre, te pueden hacer daño en útero y jamás tener hijos.  
  
Otro punto es que, como vieron aquí "Alcohol + Sexo = Desastre" Y no es ficción, intente hacer este fanfic lo más real posible para intentar hacerlos reaccionar, espero que lo haya conseguido.  
  
Como vieron en el segundo capitulo, los jóvenes de ahora se toman el sexo como si fuese nadar, como si fuese comer. Y lo más terrible es que lo cuenten como si fuese viajar por primera vez en un avión. Muchos han de decir "Yo estoy grande y puedo con esto" Pero no, somos débiles e ignorantes. Y TU aunque uses condón o pastillas o lo que sea... las enfermedades no solo se dan por los sexos sino también por saliva como la hepatitis (no se cual de las tres) Y también la calidad del anticonceptivo depende. No les niego no tener relaciones sexuales, solo ¡PRECAUCIÓN!  
  
Otra cosa aquí es que EL SUICIDIO ES UNA PUERTA QUE SE ABRE PARA JAMÁS SER ABIERTA DE NUEVO. No es un buen atajo, se los aseguro. Es mejor esperar a que el destino arregle un poco las cosas o mejor aun, tú puedes ayudar en tu destino, siendo mas optimista, buscando ayuda. Sora no sabia que hacer y le pareció lo mejor, pero no. No lo es.  
  
Estos son únicamente, y bueno mi labor aquí termino. Espero haberlos, además de entretenido, informado. Porque existen pocos fanfics que lo hacen, aunque tengan el material necesario en sus fics, no lo hacen.  
  
Les deseo lo mejor y sigan leyendo mis fics.  
  
Aios! 


End file.
